50 Themes of Linebeck and Link
by Nepholim
Summary: 50 Theme's on LinebeckxLink Linebeck x Link Linebeck/Link LxL L/L. This is Shounen-ai; which means it's boyxboy. Don't like you don't have to read. But please do anyway. Okay's I'm terrible at summeries!


_This is my first fifty themes thing, and it's -as many expected- a Link and Linebeck thing, but what I do feel good about, is it's my longest first completed item. _

_That Treasure Dog contribution poem was my first completed, but it wasn't that long. Now for those LxL fan's, there's kissing, cursing, and Linebeck being drunk as hell. Which is the reason it's rated T, m'kay?_

_Linebeck & Link (c) Nintendo  
_

**

* * *

**

_**50 Theme's on LinebeckxLink**_  


* * *

**001 Angel **

Linebeck never realized how closely that boy looked like an angle until now…but he wasn't allowed to think of that. His mind's eye brought up the kid with white hair-white wings-and those smiling, beautiful blue eyes of him, he himself smiling. He gave a slight sigh of contemptment as he was snapped back into reality by Link himself tugging at his sea-coat asking for something.

**002 Reason **

A blush crept from into his cheeks as he hastily started making an explanation as to why he had just kissed the young child. "I-uh-I-it was an accident! I swear-I-…!" A pair of lips clashed on his own as Link made the first move, pulling away after giving a very happy grin.

"I was waiting for a reason you-know, not an excuse."

**003 Prank **

Smirking, Link had told Ceila his plan to play a prank on Linebeck for last night with him falling off the edge of the boat. Whispering his plan to her in an undertone, she giggled, and agreed to her part of the plan.

That night; Linebeck wouldn't be the only one with dirty clothes.

**004 Caught **

Linebeck gulped in the _one _temple he had decided to offer his help; he gets stuck in a trap…oh great…Slowly he glanced around, trying to figure a way out of the trap. Spotting something, he ran over to it, only to find out it was a rupee. Smacking palm to his forehead, he mumbled something under his breath.

"For once, I'm sick of money.

**005 Anxiety **

Link jumped back and forth, eyes burning bright with excitement as they drew closer to the destination of the Ghost Ship where he'd get his friend back. Anxiety flushing adrenaline through his veins he ran to the stern of the boat and let half of his body hang from the edge.

Linebeck sat there in the background, green eyes wide as he rushed over and pulled him off the edge. Growling at him he scolded.  
"Don't give me a heart attack kid!"

**006 Rock**

Throwing a rock up and down in his fist, he made a gulp, hoping this would work. The stone was a flat one, easily a choice for a skipping stone, and as he threw it; he hoped for an odd number of skips. Reaching it's tenth skip; the stone stopped, and Linebeck sighed and brought his hands together and made a wish.

"_Please give me a chance with him._" He wished. "_A small one, at least._"

**007 Hire **

Link threw a cautious look at the man before him. His brown, unkept hair shoveling around in the wind. He licked his lips and asked the cautious question; knowing there was no other way he was getting to go on his ship.

"Are you looking for someone to hire?"

**008 I can't make you mine **

Link gave a sad sob as he knelt on his knees. Nyru he wished for one way to make that man his. Suddenly, a grasp on his shoulder, and he saw a man smiling at him. He grinned through tears as the man gave a jerked thumb toward the boat. Link nodded toward him.

In their silent agreement, they left toward the ship. _'I might not be able to make you mine'_ Link thought smiling sadly '_but I can sure as hell make sure you won't become anyone elses.'_

**009 Race **

Linebeck grinned at the challenge the kid had thrown at him. A race for who would do the chores of cleaning the cloths next week. That would be easy for him…if it wasn't for the race was for who did the most work. Gritting his teeth, he picked up his 'weapon', the mop lying at to the side of the deck. Twirling it in the bucket of water he gave a smirk towards Link.

"Be ready to start cleaning kid, cause I'm gonna win."

**010 Heartbreaker **

"What am I to you, Linebeck?" Link asked, eyes still red from crying last night. Linebeck gulped, he had never been one for words…but he couldn't leave the question unanswered when he really did care for him. He was about to speak when Link pulled away completely and ran. Yelling behind him, Linebeck's heart shattered. "I knew it! You don't care!"

**011 Language **

'_Damn it, fuck it! I completely fucked this up damn it!'_ His mind screeched at him as he leaned against the rail. "Fuck off already." He muttered when a gasp was heard behind him. Link glanced at him; eyes wide with complete innocence.

"_Linebeck,_ watch your language!" Linebeck merely chuckled, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Damn it kid, why are ya so cute?"

**012 Wait **

Linebeck raised a hand toward the kid, already battle-worn and tired run into another dungeon. His eyes lingered on his back as he disappeared from his view. The faint cry of 'wait' gone from his mouth and the kid hadn't paid it any attention.

"Don't die kid." He mumbled, "If ya do, I'll never forgive you…" He glanced backward as he turned toward the sea. "It would've been easier if you'd waited though."

**013 Tongue-Tied **

Linebeck searched through his entire vocabulary, no-words came to mind and no actions came either. The shortness of that one conversation was surprising, and he hated it every-other time he thought about it.

He wasn't supposed to be the one who was tongue-tied; that was an uke's job…and to be completely honest, he's the seme…always!

**014 Crystal Clear **

Link giggled, seeing a clear way of making his captain completely illegible, if only for a second. Leaning upward, he brought his lips to Linebeck's and stopped right at the edge, not kissing him, but letting his breath tease the man. Suddenly, Linebeck had pulled him on his lap and was kissing him aggressively, ravaging his mouth in desperation. Link smiled into this.

Things had never been more crystal clear to him in all his life.

**015 Fraud **

Dark Link crawled up next to the captain, placing him before Link, and kissed him. Linebeck was surprised by this action, but seeing blue eyes; expected it to be Link. But something wasn't right, Link wasn't the assertive type, pulling away from him, he growled.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Link?"

**016 Search **

Link cried out for him, his search coming in vain…his captain had disappeared on the island a few moments before, and he hadn't thought anything of it…until he hadn't returned to the boat after seven. Glancing around, he saw one final place to search, and if he didn't find him there…

…he wouldn't think about that at the moment. Bursting through the door, he found Linebeck; drunk as hell telling stories of Link's adventures making comments on how good he was with the sword.

…along with other things…

**017 Apart **

Link twirled an apple from a tree as he watched the clouds. The idea of being apart from Tetra had scared him at first, but now it seemed only natural.  
Especially _since_ a certain, assertive captain had offered to let him stay on his ship for as long as he wanted.  
No charge!

He grinned as he remembered how Linebeck had been so scared he would get hurt, and for once didn't hide it.

Now he was apart from both Tetra and Linebeck, and even though he didn't admit it out-loud; he really didn't mind.

**018 Personality**

His personality was that of a bitch, really and truly, as the kids was that of an angle…really though, he was only what you could call innocent. He wished for a taste of that innocence, but his personality stood in his way since he indeed had a reputation to maintain.

**019 Orange **

Sparkles fluttered around annoyingly; her orange glow getting in Linebeck's eyes as he tried to steer the boat. She was yelling at him-like usual- when all of a sudden he snapped at her, stopping mid-sentence, and she hadn't moved yet. Slowly sighing, he apologized.

"Listen sprinkles, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean what I said." Her light which was more golden than orange turned complete orange as the color of her blush she gave a small 'eep' before leaving.

He sighed, he knew he shouldn't have brought Link into that fight…

…especially with the things he said about him…

**020 Crawl **

Link was crawling through the mud from the temple; eyes red from crying. He glanced up to see a stunned captain as he quickly grabbed ahold of Link's torso and pulled him up. Not daring to let go of him, he pulled him into his cabin and began the search for the first-aid kit. Finding it; he glanced back at Link who protested.

"I'm fine Linebeck, really!"

"If your fine, you wouldn't have been crawling, would ya?"

No response meant he had won that round, but he just wanted to crawl back into bed at those words.

**021 Alternate Reality **

The idea all this mission was for another reality stunned Link as he fell onto his tail-bone, only to be picked up by Linebeck who gave a slight smile. He then grinned up at him, if it hadn't been for this reality-and Oshus two-he would have never met his love. He did enjoy the reality very much indeed…maybe he could stay for a bit longer in the Ocean Kings Realm.

**022 Downstairs **

"I'm Downstairs kid!" Linebeck called from below deck. Link huffed and rushed downward; about to yell at him for not saying anything to him, until he spotted Linebeck seated comfortably on his bed. He only had a small and very thin white button-up on, and Link could only make out three words in a hoarse whisper.

"_Oh…my…Goddesses_!"

**023 Pop **

Link gave a small sound with his lips that could only be considered as a '_Pop'_ noise. Linebeck glanced up, annoyance seeping through his face.

"Kid, I'm trying to decipher this map, so if you'd please stop making those noises, or I swear I'll-!" Link brought his face close to Linebeck's and made a very loud _POP _right in front of his face.

"Or you'll what?" Link asked with smile bigger than his mouth as Linebeck grinned and dove for his lips.

"Or I'll kiss ya to death kid!"

**024 Cliché **

Link rubbed his sore jaw from a previous punch from a mobo-kin and walked onto Linebeck's ship. He expected to get a very loud yelling at about how he should be more careful when it came to being hit. Then something grabbed him by his tunic and pulled him into the bedroom where Linebeck usually slept by himself. Suddenly, a kiss was placed on his jaw and he slipped his eyes closed.

"Does it feel better now?" Linebeck asked; raising his head up from the kiss. "Or do I need to kiss it again to make it all better?" Link gave a soft laugh as another kiss was placed on the bruise.

No-matter how cliché this was at the moment, he couldn't help but enjoy it.

**025 Memory **

Linebeck grinned as the first time he met the kid ran through his memory. He had been such a bastard to him at first.

"Hey kid, remember when you and me first met?"

"Oh, was that the time when you forgot to tell me the temple sucked the life out of you?" Linebeck winced at that, but chuckled none-the-less.

"Wha~t! I wanted out of that trap."

**026 Bed **

Linebeck smirked as the kid drew closer to him and whimpered in his sleep. Linebeck merely crossed his arms across his hips and drew him to his chest, allowing him to relax in his arms to have a decent night's sleep. On a decent bed. In his room where the only other people around here where those three fairies…

Damn, if it wasn't for them; he'd be having fun.

**027 Needle In A Haystack **

Link glanced around, not quite so sure as to why he was doing this other than to help some random village boy with a girl. The girl had told him if he could find a needle in a haystack then he could date her. Smiling at the thought, he remembered Linebeck's test…

…but now that he thought about it, a needle in a haystack is a lot easier than what _he _had to do…

…not to mention… …forget it, he didn't know anything…

**028 Shave **

Link felt the stubble on his chin as he slowly lifted the blade and brought it across his newly forming whiskers. Even though unnoticeable, he hated it when he grew them…it made him look older, and at the moment, he wanted to be as young as possible for his date.

There was a man he'd met a few days ago, and he'd asked him out on a date, of course he accepted!

**029 Whatever **

Linebeck felt a surge of jealousy run through his body as Link brought his fingers to a statue-girl, the kid's friend. Closing his eyes, he turned away from both of them, as Link asked him a question; he merely rolled his eyes and hissed an annoyed.

"_Whatever_!"

**030 Guardian **

Link felt responsible for all the pain as he stood. His sword lying to his left; he picked it up. He glanced up at Linebeck as he lay on the ground; blood seeping from a wound the monster had inflicted on him. Link's eyes stared at the creature before giving a war cry and flung himself at it. As he knelt down at Linebeck's side; he felt tears welling at his eyes.

Linebeck gave him a grin, pulling his arm up and wiping away a tear falling from his face. "I never had a guardian dog before."

**031 Infidelity **

Link felt shattered as he fell to the ground. Betrayed, disloyalty, unfaithfulness, _faithlessness!_ He let tears splash the ground as the memory flashed before his eyes. Linebeck was standing with a woman outside her house, scolding her before she reached and kissed him…

That's what he had seen, and that's what he believed. He closed his fists around his chest, like trying to protect his soul from the damage being inflicted at it.

**032 Fiction **

"Fiction?" Linebeck questioned, glancing down at a fairy-tale book. "I don't think so, this looks pretty real to me." Link laughed.

"Of course it _looks _real, but that doesn't mean it _is _real!"

Linebeck raised an eyebrow. "Now you're not making any sense kid." Link grinned, before kissing him on the lips.

"And you love it!" He said happily, sticking out his tongue.

**033 A New World **

Link raised his hands before shouting excitedly to Tetra. "A new island Tetra, a _New Island!_" Tetra raced forward, an old salty sailor following on her heals as Link launched himself into the other man's arms, Tetra got out a telescope and looked at the world.

"I believe we've found Neo-Hyrule…and will you two please _find a room!_" Tetra had glanced back only to be met with Link having started a kiss; his hands in the older man's hair, while the older man had his arms wrapped around the kid's hips.

Pulling away, Linebeck laughed. "Don't get so happy over this Kid, or there won't be any left."

Tetra glared. "If you two don't stop acting like that so openly, and _in front of me_ I will personally make sure I rip off your balls Linebeck!"

**034 Accuracy **

Linebeck held the bow up, shuffling his foot backward into a familiar stance. Staring straight forward, he pulled the bow-string backward, feeling slight resistance. Grinning, he shot the fake arrow toward an unsuspecting teenager who jumped when a dud-arrow came hitting right in the middle of his back.

Linebeck smirked as he mumbled, "Bull's-eye." Before yelling at Link to give him his arrow back.

**035 Fallen **

Linebeck watched as he felt his wings crumple to the ground, burning away to nothing but stubs. He was the fallen-angle no-one could save or help. He-the man who had searched down every-bottle, the man who had asked forgiveness a hundred times, had just lost his last chance.

A single feather fell in front of him, pure-white and radiant more fell around him, until he saw the boy who gave him a hand, and helped him up.  
The fallen angle, now had a partner.

**036 Original **

"Be original Linebeck, come on, make something up on the spot!" Neeri told him, her tiny body in front of him as she stared directly at him.

"I can't, if I do; he'll hate me for sure…" Linebeck mumbled as all of a sudden; Neri pulled his ears.

"Stop it! You're not the uke; your contract states it. So go and be a Seme for Din's sake!" Linebeck glanced up before chuckling.

"I thought you weren't supposed to state the contract in the middle of a scene." Neri blushed.

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Damn as hell it did!"

**037 Abstract **

A dream, it was all a dream…

Blue's and purples mixed together in the background as he stumbled past buttons on wings, rolling on the ground.

A strange place; a strange scene, a strange man…

…wait, when did _he _get here?"

**038 Imperfection **

A slight blemish was nothing to worry about, but Linebeck had a big one. Not only was he a drinker but he was a: Bitch to some, bastard to others, dumn, selfish, lazy, defiant, (seme) loud, and greedy.

Link new this, but to Link; an imperfection was just another feather to an angles wings.

**039 Let's Go **

Linebeck grinned as he made his way toward his ship.  
"Let's go kid; the sea awaits!" He called, as the kid silently arrived a few seconds later.

"What's got ya down?" He asked, leaning over to talk to the smaller boy. Said boy blushed and backed away from him.

"N-Nothing, just nothing…" He mumbled; eyes still glazing the floor-boards.

"Come on!" He said with a smile.

"I-I!" Then two lips pressed against his. Slowly, he closed his eyes; even though surprised, he still interacted with the kiss.

"There's more than one reason I said let's go kid." Linebeck murmured as he held the kid close in his arms after their kiss.

**040 Left Behind **

Link felt crushed; the one man who had done so much for him was leaving him. He cried out, flinging himself close to the edge crying out for the man to turn back, begging him not to leave him alone like this. Two people restrained him though; he fought, but he then slumped backward.

_He didn't care-_ a tear slipped past his defenses –_he never meant anything by those words-_ he lied to me –_I don't care if he leaves-_ he glanced up at the ship.

_I hate you_, his heart broke and fell into millions of pieces.  
_I-I hate you, because I love you._

**041 Potential **

He had '_potential_' he glared at the old man. He had more than potential! He started to protest against Oshus once again before another voice was heard.

"Oshus, you do know he's been handling a blade for longer than two years, don't ya?" I glanced back; only one person knew that…

"…Linebeck…"

**042 Daemon **

Linebeck growled, or…Bellum growled really. Linebeck's body had been turned a horrible color as armor covered his breast. He looked truly horrifying! But Link knew what was behind that, was behind the armor, was behind the daemon destroying his friend.

"Daemon, if it's the last thing I do; I promise I'll kill you!" Link shouted, before rushing forward and attacking.

"And how will you do that without hurting your precious Linebeck?"

Growling, Link flew behind the daemon and slashed the cape, catching his eyes at the same time. "Like this!"

**043 Jump **

It would be so easy…to jump, to lose everything…to protect all those you put in danger every day due to your existence. He stared out longingly at the water below. Taking in a deep breath, he crouched his legs and jumped…

A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and yanked him up. Linebeck was there, staring at him with scared and wild eyes.

"Never jump kid, _never _jump."

**044 Punish **

"L-Linebeck~!" Link gasped as his tongue was caught with the older man's. He closed his eyes at the feeling, relishing in it to the fullest.

"Now, now." Linebeck smirked as Link moaned in annoyance. "You've been a bad boy remember, your being punished." And with that, the captain left the room, and the poor hero on his bed tied up with handkerchiefs from the said captains' dresser drour.

**045 Over **

Licking his lips, Linebeck knew what had to happen. He had to force his mouth to say it. '_It's Over_' those simple words. It was for the best, wasn't it? I mean, it wasn't normal for two _men _to get together, let alone a kid and … and … someone like _him_! But as he walked up onto the deck, those simple words he had meant to speak were lost onto the wind as Link raced up and kissed him.

**046 Deception **

Linebeck was worried, he would admit that. Jolene (his 'girlfriend') would kill him if she knew what he really thought about her, but as his lips pressed against a certain blonds' he couldn't help but feel no-shame in what he was doing.

He was cheating on his girlfriend, deception never tasted so sweet though. He moaned into the kiss when a sudden hiss was heard from behind.

"Linebeck, how _dare you!_" He pulled away as he glanced backward at Queen P.M.S. He simply rolled his eyes as he picked up the small blond and walked on.

Ignoring all those little nasty remarks she was making towards him.

**047 Thunder **

Rain = thunder, thunder = lightning, lightning = Link having nightmares, and Link having nightmares = a fun night for Linebeck. Linebeck watched the clouds, begging for the rain to start soon, he had been waiting for it all day!

Link was scared of both Lightning _and _Thunder. How lucky he would be if he got at least one of them!

**048 Welcome **

Linbeck blinked in surprise of such a warm welcoming to the kid's family. His own would've probably just shoved him out the door, but Link's had accepted him with open arms and something to eat.

Never before had he felt so comfortable around others (besides Link), and never before had felt welcome.

It was indeed, a very "_welcoming_" feeling.

**049 Stop **

Linebeck twitched as Link ignored his comment and started walking onto the island. Suddenly, Linebeck grasped ahold of Link's hand and spun him around. Glaring daggers at him, he claimed his lips.

Link felt amazingly warm as a tongue prodded for entrance, and he gave it to him, moaning into the kiss. Linebeck pulled away, gazing at him through a haze of lust and want. Shaking his head to clear it, he stared again at Link.

"Now will you come back inside and _stop moving_ for once!?"

**050 Writers' Choice---Paranoid**

Linebeck began to pace as paranoya ran through his mind. '_What if Link was injured- What if something bad happened to him- What if- What if- What if-!' _He glared at the small room and suddenly craved for open air. Reaching toward the door, he pushed it open and stomped upstairs. His brain still thinking of all the situations a thirteen year-old could get himself into.

On the deck, he paced; one hand on his chin, the other tangled in his hair. Suddenly a '_hi!_' was heard from the side. Linebeck glanced that way, and stared at the young boy coming onto his boat.

"What took ya so long! Are ya hurt, did something get'cha?" Link laughed as he dropped two packages to deck.

"I just went out for groceries Linebeck, it's not something that takes a lot of effort to do…much less courage." He continued to laugh when Linebeck rammed his lips on Link. Link sighed into the kiss, bringing his hands up to Linebeck's hair.

Linebeck pulled Link up in the air to his height and then pulled away.

"Never, and I repeat _never _leave without me either being up, or telling me where your going." Link grinned, giggling.

"Of course Linebeck." He said, pulling his lips to Linebeck's again. "And I'm flattered you were concerned for me." Then Linebeck pushed his lips to silence the blond.

Even though he still smirked when another moan come from his little dogs mouth.

* * *

_Tut-Tut Linebeck, never give your uke an opening. Lol, I found this actual rather...entertaining! I like writing like this Now If you need some explaining about some things about my story, just ask and I'll explain...or just tell me what parts where better, and what parts suck; I don't really care. Also, I'm having some bad affairs with _WRITERS BLOCK _has anyone else realized how hard it is to write a story you really want to write when you have writers block? Well, lucky if you haven't, but I digress. _

_I_ _have written you guys a lot of things for L/L that's mostly _Shounen-ai _or something like that. That IS BOYXBOY, you may rant, you may flame, I don't care; I'll just be back here laughing at it since I already thought since I had put that into the Summery it would be obvious what this is._

_Now other than that, clicky that green button and let's get this party started!  
_


End file.
